1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female terminal fitting with a resilient contact piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-133355 and FIGS. 8 and 9 relate to a female terminal fitting. With reference to FIGS. 8 and 9, the female terminal fitting is formed by bending a metallic plate that has been stamped into a specified development. The female terminal fitting has a rectangular tube 1 with a bottom wall 2. A mating male tab 3 can be inserted into the main portion 1 and engages a resilient contact 4 that extends obliquely forward a base portion 5 at the rear end of the bottom wall 2. A fold 4A is folded from an intermediate portion of the resilient contact 4 and is turned toward the bottom wall 2. A leg 4B extends continuously in a returning direction from the fold 4A and is held in contact with the bottom wall 2. A protuberance 4E is provided near the fold 4A and can be brought into contact with the male tab 3. A protection wall 6 stands up to cover the fold 4A of the resilient contact piece 4 at the front surface of the main portion 1, and is continuous with the front end of the bottom wall 2. The protection wall 6 closes an opening at the front end of the main body 1 while leaving a clearance for receiving the male tab 3.
The male tab 3 is inserted into the main portion 1 of the female terminal fitting and contacts the protuberance 4E of the resilient contact 4. As a result, the resilient contact 4 is pressed down and resiliently deforms towards the bottom wall 2. However, an excessive force is exerted on the bottom wall 2, and offsets a balance of force trying to keep the main body 1 in box shape. As a result, there is a possibility of opening deformations of the main portion 1 from bending edges 7.
The bottom wall 2 of the main portion 1 could be folded into a double-wall structure that would be stronger and less likely to deform from the box shape. However, extra metallic plate material would have to be provided to make the bottom wall 2 into a double-wall structure. This double wall design would lead to a higher production cost, and hence is undesirable.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent opening deformations of a main portion.